


7 Inches of Red

by Alleice



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleice/pseuds/Alleice
Summary: Air dry clay Mobfell Sans. Its about 7 inches tall without the base.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	7 Inches of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/gifts).



This was fun. JZcatt this is yours if you want it. I will ship it to you just message me in discord. I will be putting it on a different base the foam ones are all I have at home right now.

[](https://imgur.com/P3bw2xd)

[](https://imgur.com/RWke0Fm)  
[](https://imgur.com/t9U4q3a)   
[](https://imgur.com/k18HQr9)


End file.
